


oh honey, i'll do anything for you

by obscuriaal



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Maycury Week, Smile Era, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscuriaal/pseuds/obscuriaal
Summary: Freddie's been trying to get Brian's attention for months; he tries something new.





	oh honey, i'll do anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for freddie-mercurial's Maycury Week.
> 
> Prompt: first time (ever, together, or just trying something new)

When Brian was up on stage, clever fingers and wicked eyes, a mind so sharp Freddie’s mouth dried up at the thought of trying to talk to him after a show, he often imagined how he could look from another perspective. He bet that Brian bit his lip just the same as when he was pouring his whole self into a riff, and that his sweat beaded his forehead under the stage lights just as it would across his whole body, in the soft glow of a candle, or with nothing but what crept in through a crack in the curtains.

His mind drifted to thoughts of what those dextrous, longer fingers might feel like when they slipped into the heat of him when he watched Brian speak, effusive and expressive, his charisma far greater than his role in Smile demanded. The first time he’d finally found the courage to slip backstage after a gig, he’d been transfixed by those hands, and now he couldn’t even begin to recall what he’d said, but Brian had been kind and courteous, had thanked him for coming, and gave Freddie a gift. When Freddie had silently stroked himself to completion that night, he pictured hazel eyes, warm with amusement and bright with intellect, and he’d not lasted long.

“Oh yeah, I wrote that one.” Brian had told him casually, and Freddie had known then that he had to have him. In his life, his work, and in his bed at the earliest opportunity. A silly, vain desire, but one he had not been able to leave alone- it might have been easier if Brian didn’t respond to all of his attempts to flirt with a smug little smile that said _I know, I know you want me, and I like it_ even if he didn’t quite acknowledge it with words.

“Let me show you something I’ve been working on.” Freddie had been all but begging for months to see some of Brian’s new material, hanging on the periphery every time he and Tim appeared at the flat he shared with Roger and just watching. They’d joked that Roger was living with their groupie, but while the rest of them simply laughed, Freddie felt Brian’s eyes on his warm cheeks, his lips, and when he felt brave enough, he looked back.

He clamped his hands together on his lap to contain their nervous energy when Brian pulled out his guitar and played just for him, not a ballad but the beginnings of something hard and heavy and _sexy_. He’d sat closer than he knew he should, but Brian didn’t discourage him, and he’d barely taken a breath while Brian’s fingers were in motion.

“Are there lyrics?”

“Not yet.”

“I could write some.”

A laugh. “You’re not in the band, Freddie.” Not unkind, but disbelieving; they were just a shitty little student band, they didn’t deserve such a hanger-on.

“I could be. I could write for you- I could _sing_ for you, Brian darling, I could do it better than Tim, if you just gave me a chance to show it to you.”

They’d had this conversation before; he wondered if Brian just enjoyed toying with him, or if he really was that loyal to Smile’s current line up. Brian liked the attention, his desperation- he could tell, and he knew he ought to mind but he just didn’t. Not enough to give up.

“You want me to break up the band,” he grinned at the absurdity of it, shaking his head. Freddie scooted closer on the sofa, a little more daring without the others, and while Brian looked down at the place where their legs touched, he didn’t say anything against it.

“Not break it up, just change it. At least let me prove it to you, Bri, I’d be such a good fit. Roger and I already get along- I _live_ here- and you’ve seen me play the piano. It wouldn’t be that difficult to find a bassist.”

“Harder than sacking off the one we’ve already got.”

“He’s holding you back, darling,” he insisted, a hand finding its way to Brian’s knee, bold enough to hold the man’s attention, to suggest not so quietly that there was so much more that Brian could have if he just freed himself from this idea of what Smile was- if he opened himself to what they could be.

“You really are a tenacious little thing, aren’t you.”

“I know what I want. I know what I can give you.”

“Do you?”

“I’ll show you.”

The threadbare carpet didn’t do much to cushion his knees, and he fell to them heavily, face upturned and earnest as Brian unbuttoned his jeans and spread out on the sofa. Where Freddie was nervous and alive with anticipation, he seemed as though he’d known this was coming all along, a reward he’d earned and would take without guilt.

Freddie swelled with accomplishment at the groan Brian made when he took in the whole length of him, after a moment of sucking just the tip and gently stroking the man to his full length. He’d sucked enough cocks to know what he was doing, but he’d never set to the task with as much determination to please as he did now. It was no wasted effort; Freddie moaned himself when Brian’s deft fingers slips into his hair, gently at first and then hard enough that the pull stung, but he knew just the rhythm he wanted and Freddie was all too happy to comply.

They fell easily into step with one another, Freddie greedily taking in every inch he could take, lavishing attention with his tongue, and stroking himself inside the confines of his own jeans well out of sight. Brian marked the pace with groans, expletives, a throaty little growl that almost made Freddie come the moment he heard it. “Fucking hell Fred, where’d you learn that.”

He didn’t expect an answer, and Freddie didn’t give one. His eyes said _for you for you for you_ and his mouth stilled only when Brian demanded it, when he held Freddie in place long enough that he might have gagged if this wasn’t a talent of his.

Brian didn’t warn him when he came, but Freddie felt the tightness in his thighs and knew that it was time the moment his rhythm faltered. He took it readily, eyes fixed on Brian’s face for the moment of climax, and he didn’t look away until he’d swallowed neatly, and wiped away a thick string of saliva that stretched between his lips and the tip of Brian’s cock.

He licked his lips, and he smiled, victorious. Brian laughed, and tucked himself back into his jeans. “So is that your contribution?”

“That and more,” he promised, sitting up and making quick work to zip up Brian’s jeans and tuck his shirt back into place, handsy and emboldened.

Brian seemed to consider this, found some satisfaction in the thought, and returned the Red Special to his lap with Freddie still knelt between his knees. He cocked his head at him to get him up, and played the first chord of the song he’d been working on.

“Go on then. Show me what else you can do.”


End file.
